


Knot Your Average Fling

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [11]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:Ongoing.Pairing(s):Kano x KabalRoles:Zebs as Kano, Jay as KabalSummary:Kano has a secret but he hasn't gotten round to telling Kabal.
Relationships: Kabal/Kano (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Knot Your Average Fling

Fuck. Kano freezes in place like a deer in the headlights as Kabal stands in the doorway to his office, hand still on the doorknob as he gawks at the hulking wolf that the Australian has just finished transforming in to. “Uh… hi, princess,” He starts, hunching over even further in an attempt to make himself look less intimidating. “don’t scream.” He really hopes the merc doesn’t mistake him for some kind of Outworld creature that somehow managed to magic its way into their base and skewer him with his hook swords. This scenario is something the BD Leader had never really planned for because Kano really hoped Kabal would never find out about his… well. This. The full moon must’ve snuck up on him. Again. At least last time he had managed to bullshit a reason for sending the merc halfway across the planet at the last possible minute.

Wide eyes staring down the wolf, Kabal swallows thickly. It's huge, tall and muscular, but the swordsman can still recognise Kano's voice.  
"Holy...shit..." He murmurs, not really able to process what's happening. "Ummm... Uhhh..." Cautiously stepping inside, Kabal closes the door behind him, approaching the beast with great wariness. "What...?" Is all he can manage, voice failing after the first word.

Theres a beat of silence before Kabal reacts, carefully stepping into the room and closing the door as he moves. Well. The merc's moved towards him rather than away, so Kano counts that as a good start. "Listen, I meant to tell you about this sooner, sweetheart, really I did but..." the Australian flounders a little, ears twitching nervously and tail sweeping anxiously behind him. "Things got in the way, y'know, and... we've been. Uh..." they haven't really been. Dating, have they? Shit, He really should have had this whole relationship-talk with the swordsman sooner. Just another thing to add to the 'things i should've done, but haven't yet' list. "Well... I didn't wanna scare you off, what with, all this." Kano gestures somewhat helplessly at himself.

Wordlessly, Kabal opens his mouth then shuts it again, brows knitted.  
"I just..." He takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "When did you...? How...?" He tries to make sense of it, drawing a little closer and reaching to ruffle the soft fur over the wolf's chest. It's still Kano, with his cybernetic heart and eye. It's still him...*somehow*. "Who else knows? Just me? Or am I the last to find out?"

And... here come the questions. Kano sighs, glancing away from the merc for a second, sheepishly avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. "Well... uh..." he remains where he is as Kabal slowly approaches him, reaching up to brush a hand through his fur. There's a hint of... something... in the merc's voice when he asks if anyone else knows about Kano's... condition. It's not quite jealously but it's something close to it, and it makes the wolf huff out a soft snort of laughter. "As of right now? Just you, darlin'." He answers truthfully. Technically Kabal's not the first to find out, but it doesn't matter because the guy who was has been dead for years now. "Why, you plannin' on changin' that?"

"No, I...just wanted to make sure you were hiding it from me, y'know?" Kabal sighs, still a little on edge. "Does it hurt? You okay?" The more caring side of the swordsman shines through as he shifts his weight nervously. He drops his hook swords in lieu of giving the wolf a thorough look over. Nothing seems to be bleeding but he's still trying to be cautious.

The wolf chuckles, gaze fond as he watches the merc drop his weapons, unsure of what to do with himself now that he knows it's Kano underneath all the fur and teeth and claws. "M'fine, princess," he assures the swordsman, tilting his head to butt lightly against Kabal's chest. "Relax, sweetheart. I won't bite." Well. Not unless the merc asks, of course, but Kano keeps that bit to himself. For now. 

The gentle nudge to his chest has Kabal nodding slowly, petting behind the wolf's ears and under his jaw.  
"It's a good look on you, boss." He smiles, running his fingers through the thick fur on his chest again. "Not sure a lot of people could pull it off." His shoulders are so wide now, strong and muscular, and Kabal is left oddly enticed.

"Mmn..." A deep burr rumbles up from the Australian's chest at the contact and he leans into the swordsman's touch, tail wagging happily. With how large he is in this form, Kabal has to stretch a little to get round his jaw as he scratches under his chin. At the compliment, Kano hums, shifting a little so he can sit down, tension easing from his frame as he rolls his shoulders. "You'd be a good look on me," he teases, not missing the way the merc's gaze lingers on his more imposing frame.

As the wolf sits, Kabal ruffles the fur under along his neck.  
"Easy there, tiger. Let me get used to this first, yeah?" Tucking against his neck, the swordsman runs his hands down Kano's sides, scent thick as he buries his nose against the crook of the beast's neck, where he would usually plant kisses. A scent gland just under his jaw. Experimentally, Kabal moves up to kiss it, his hands still moving along Kano's sides.

"Whatever you want, princess," Kano purrs, more than willing to let Kabal take the wheel for a while. The merc nuzzles against the column of his throat, pausing as his nose brushes against one of the Australian's scent glands. They're incredibly sensitive and just the mere brush of Kabal's lips over the bundle of nerves sends a jolt of heat straight to Kano's dick. With a shuddering groan, the wolf tilts his head, exposing the strong curve of his jugular and giving the swordsman better access to his neck.

Hearing Kano's low groan, Kabal goes over the gland with his tongue before kissing it again, trying to draw more sounds from the wolf's mouth.  
"That good, boss?" He purrs, reaching down to card his fingers through the fur down the beast's abdomen, fingers touching the waistband of the Black Dragon's torn pants. Gently, he draws his teeth over the skin there, careful not to be too rough with it.

"Yeah... feels good, sweetheart, fuck..." Kano arches up against the merc, doing his best to press himself even closer to the heat of Kabal's body without putting his full weight on him. "You can, hah, bite harder if you want," he huffs, and god damn if he doesn't want to just bend the merc over the nearest thing and fuck the swordsman until he's burping up come and barely able to string a sentence together.

Kabal draws his teeth over the gland again, harder this time, as he palms at the outline of Kano's cock through his pants. He's much, much larger now and the shape feels...odd. Kabal licks and kisses at the gland on the other side of his neck before biting down.  
"You sound perfect, boss." He groans, fingers groping the wolf's huge cock in his pants.

"Fuck...!" The merc sinks his teeth into the meet of Kabal's neck, canines digging into one of his scent glands and Kano damn near loses it, claws raking across the floor and scoring deep gouges into the concrete. "Fuck, princess... that's so... fucking good!" It doesn't help that the merc is palming at the front of (what's left of) his pants either, slender fingers tracing the outline of his erection.

Placing one last kiss to the skin there, Kabal pulls back to look at the wolf.  
"You're really getting into it, huh?" The swordsman teases, still rubbing the front of Kano's pants. "You have any more of those sweet spots, boss?" He asks, his free hand dipping along the beast's jaw to gently scratch at one of the abused glands there.

"Why don't you look and find out for yourself, hm?" Kano answers, voice low and husky. He glances up at the swordsman, lust evident in his gaze as he flashes him a toothy grin. A pleased whine slips out before he can stop it as Kabal hooks his fingers under his jaw, scratching at the kiss-bitten gland just below his chin. "Ngh... e-easy, darlin', they're sensitive," he murmurs, wincing a little when the merc presses just a bit too hard with his fingertips.

"You're the one that just told me to bite harder." He chuckles softly, easing up on his touches as he presses a kiss to the gland. Kabal takes the opportunity to run his fingers through Kano's fur, finding another pair of glands at the crook of his neck. He laves his tongue against one, drawing slow spirals against the other. Gently again, he draws his teeth over the skin there, sucking at the skin to leave a dark mark flush across it.

"I said bite harder, not dig into 'em like you're tryna pull out an eyeball." Kano grumbles, ears twitching. In any case, the merc seems to be intent on driving the Australian mad, because as good as Kabal's mouth and hands feel on his scent glands, the shocks of pleasure do nothing but make the throb of his cock in his pants worse, precome oozing from the tip to dampen the torn fabric. "You plan on lettin' me fuck you anytime soon, princess?" He huffs, even as he allows the swordsman to do as he pleases

"I'm taking it slow, boss. It's not often I get to see you like this, seeing as you're usually the one to be teasing me." Kabal's growing more confident, beginning to recognise the sensitive glands on the wolf's skin. He's already tenting his own pants but he's more than happy to keep going, loving the way Kano's trying to keep a lid of his behaviour. He only teases the wolf further, popping the button on his pants before sliding his hand inside. The Black Dragon's cock is hellishly hot and leaking in his palm as he draws his hand over it.

"Oh yeah?" Kano's grin widens as he watches Kabal's confidence grow. The merc moves even closer, pressing himself against the wolf's chest as he works on freeing his cock. "Well, you know me, darlin', and I'm not so easily tamed," the Australian reaches up to grab at the swordsman's hips, nudging his legs apart to pull the merc down onto into his lap with Kabal straddling his thigh. "But you can try."

Moving down a little further, Kabal notices the small patches of bare skin on either side of his hips, resting just on the bends of the crests of his hip bones. Nuzzling them lightly, he draws his tongue over one gland as he manages to free the wolf's cock, pumping it slowly, enough to keep him on edge but not enough to push him closer to his peak.

The merc is slippery as an eel today, it seems, as he wriggles his way down Kano's body to mouth at the scent glands at his hips, nipping lightly at the skin as he frees the Australian's cock from the confines of his pants, stroking slowly. It's a touch too thick for him to wrap his fingers around it entirely, but that definitely doesn't deter the merc as he palms at it. Kabal is obviously taking the ball of dominance Kano has given him and running with it because he's trying to do so much at once. It's terribly cute how eager he is, and the wolf can't help but find it endearing. "You doin' alright down there, sweetheart?" Kano prompts, tilting his head in amusement. "Looks like you've got your hands a bit full."

Chuckling against the wolf's skin, Kabal licks his lips and bites playfully at the sensitive skin, wrapping his fingers just above the knot of Kano's cock.  
"Oh, I'm having a whale of a time, boss." He breathes, moving over to worry the other gland between his teeth, leaving a mark on the skin. "I just like exploring, seeing how much I can get away with." He quickens the pace of his hand, slicking it with the beast's thick precome before twisting his wrist around the head.

Kano pushes his knee up between Kabal's legs, rubbing teasingly against the prominent bulge in the merc's pants and encouring the swordsman to rut against his thigh. "Well... you're always so good for me... I'll let you have your fun. For now." The Australian hums, cautiously running the tips of his claws down the merc's back. "But don't think I won't return the gesture in kind." A soft sound halfway between a sigh and a groan falls from Kano's lips as Kabal leaves a dark purple mark into his skin, directly over one of his scent glands and worrying the bundle of nerves between his teeth.

Pulling back, Kabal studies the wolf's oddly-shaped appendage, the knot at the base and a familiar patch of paler skin just beneath it. It looks similar to all the other scent glands but this one's much larger and, when the swordsman lies down between Kano's thighs, the scent hits him like a freight train; hot nights, sweaty sex, rough bites. Gently, Kabal mouths from the tip of the beast's cock, over the swell of the knot and on the sensitive gland below his cock before flicking his tongue over Kano's rim, which twitches violently beneath his mouth.

The Australian jolts a little at the contact, shying away slightly. "Ah... princess.. um..." Kano shifts, shimmying his hips a bit as he does his best to sit up. It's. Strange. Half of him wants to give into the hot wetness of Kabal's mouth and the other half of him wants the merc to stop just because of the strangeness of it. Kano hasn't had anyone back there in years, mostly because even after experimenting a bit, it's just not really his thing.

"You okay, boss?" He asks, ruffling the fur along the wolf's thighs as he looks up. He's never had the chance to eat Kano out and, upon finding a scent gland on his perineum, the perfect opportunity has just fallen into his lap. He can't give up straight away. He draws his tongue just over the gland, slow and easy, working it in slow circles as he draws his hand up and down the wolf's cock. His skin tastes divine, hot and savoury, as he drives to pull more lewd sounds from Kano's throat.

"Y-yeah... just peachy, sweetheart," the Australian answers somewhat meekly, forcing himself to try and relax a bit. He did say he'd let Kabal have his fun and he isn't about to just go back on his word now. While one of his more sensitive scent glands is located in the same place as the soft flesh of his perineum, Kano hasn't... really touched that one in a long while. "You uh..." the swordsman goes slowly, moving carefully as he continues to mouth at the sensitive gland. He can't seem to find the right words right now so he opts to stay quiet, claws scraping against the floor.

Softly, softly, Kabal moves his tongue in small circles, moving his hands up to gently rub the pads of his fingers across Kano's hip bones, urging the wolf to relax. He's insistent on doing this and making the boss enjoy it. When he doesn't feel the wolf easing up any, the swordsman moves back a little, seeing the flesh beneath Kano's knotted cock twitch with sensation.  
"Anything I can do to help you relax, boss?" He asks, noting the adorably bashful look on the wolf's face.

Kabal's eager expression helps Kano relax a touch more as the swordsman rubs at the crests if the Australian's pelvis, tracing gently over the scent glands there before he pulls back to rake his eyes over the wolf. Kano considers the merc's question, and it doesn't take long for him to answer. "It might help me feel better about all this if I could return the gesture, princess," The wolf offers, licking his lips nervously. Maybe if he doesn't have to look at Kabal while he does it, it won't be as. Awkward.

Kabal doesn't want to spook him, waiting for Kano to make the first move as he doesn't know how exactly the wolf wants him.  
"You tired of looking at my face already, boss?" He teases, sitting up.

At the merc's teasing remark, the Australian scowls a little. "No I..." brow furrowing, Kano gives Kabal a look, brow raised and expression wry. He's nervous enough and he doesn't wanna... make things more uncomfortable than they need to be. "Listen, darlin', you wanna eat me out or what?" The swordsman nods quickly, having enough decency to look sheepish. Shifting onto his knees, the wolf gently pushes Kabal down onto his back. "Just. Just don't..." Kano lets out an exasperated sigh. "Never mind." He mutters, turning around and shuffling backwards on his knees until he's hovering over Kabal's face, hesitant even now.

With Kano kneeling over him, Kabal tries to make him feel a little more at home, going back to the tried and tested method of shoving half of the wolf's giant cock down his throat. It takes a while for the lips to touch the base due to the Black Dragon's increase in size but Kabal feels his lips touch the top of the knot, his throat pulsing, quick and hot, around the appendage. He lifts a hand, experimentally brushing his fingertips over the scent gland between Kano's legs.

The swordsman changes tactics, tilting his head back and relaxing his throat enough to take Kano's cock down to the top of his knot, muscles clenching and spasming around the length. The sudden wet heat clamping tight around his cock makes the Australian yelp a little, hips twitching. "Hah... p-princess..." his voice shakes slightly and he dips his head to nuzzle against the inside of Kabal's thigh, nose brushing lightly against the prominent bulge straining against the front of his pants as he inhales the scent of the merc's arousal.

Kabal continues to suck at the wolf's cock as he applies a little more pressure to the sensitive spot just below his knot, rubbing in slow, enticing circles. As Kano snuffles about his crotch, the swordsman arches his back, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants to make life a little easier for the beast above him. He's a little nervous. Kano is now very big and his teeth are now very sharp, he'd hate to have his cock chewed off by an angry wolf so he keeps his touches slow and his throat tight.

"F-fuck..." Kano huffs out a breathless curse, back bowing as he hesitantly rocks his hips down against Kabal's face. "That's good, sweetheart..." dropping his jaw, the wolf drags the flat of his tongue over the merc's cock, lapping at the shaft and curling the muscle around the head. "Hah... darlin'..." Kabal tentatively presses his tongue against the bulge of his knot, swallowing thickly around the shaft of the Australian's cock.

Groaning loudly around Kano's cock, Kabal bucks his hips up into the warmth. Pulling his mouth off the wolf's massive cock with a short cough, Kabal fixes his lips over the gland, diligently laving his tongue against it as he wraps a hand around Kano's cock. His other hand wanders up the wolf's body, fingers dipping lightly against one of the glands on his prominent hip bones. Reveling in the sounds rumbling through Kano's body, Kabal continues his ministrations, thighs shuddering as he tries not to buck up into the wolf's mouth.

The merc presses against the scent glands at the Australian's hips at the same time he mouths at the one just behind his balls and Kano yelps, hips bucking in response to the stimulation. Precum oozes from the slit of his cock, thick and warm as it drips onto the swordsman's chest. "Tease..." he mutters under his breath. He can feel Kabal's smile against his skin and the wolf huffs, dipping his head to lick a wet stripe over his entrance in (mock) retaliation.

More accustomed to the sensation, Kabal sighs softly as Kano licks at his entrance. He doesn't let the wolf's murmur get to him as he begins to gently suck at the gland, suckling at the skin tentatively. The beast's cock leaks precome onto his chest, hot and sticky. Letting his thighs fall open, Kabal moans against Kano's skin as the wolf licks at his rim again.


End file.
